Extra credit
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: Gabriella needs extra credit to pass a class. Mr Bolton knows just what he wants ; hot sex scenes so beware


"Please sir, don't fail me my mother will be so angry! I'll do extra credit!" Gabriella begged, widening her mocha eyes in front of her teacher, making her look unintentionally appealing.

"Fine, what will you do as extra credit?" Mr Bolton asked her, deciding that he would let her do the extra credit as she was a favourite student of his, despite her recently lowered grades.

"What you do you want?" Troy's lower regions began to swell as dirty thoughts ran through his mind.

"Well there is one thing I want," Troy smirked, staring down at Gabriella's huge breasts that were straining out of her bra. He reached out and caressed them gently; pinching the nipple and making Gabriella emit a moan and lean into his touch.

"Sir!" Gabriella exclaimed, moving away from him suddenly when she remembered who he was.

"What? I'm horny and you are very sexy," Mr Bolton smirked, arching an eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Fine! Where shall we meet?" Gabriella conceded as she hadn't had sex for weeks and was horny, plus Mr Bolton was extremely good looking and couldn't be more than a few years older than her.

Mr Bolton grinned widely, already fantasising around Gabriella's fantastic body, "By the staffroom at lunch. Don't be late." He dropped a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth before strutting out of the room.

Mr Bolton locked the door straight away and pushed Gabriella against it, roughly pushing his tongue down her mouth. She opened her mouth in a silent moan in response to his passionate kiss. His warm hands went underneath her shirt immediately and he played with her pert breasts, pinching them and making her nipples harden. Gabriella's arms went around his neck and her fingers threaded through his chestnut locks. Suddenly his lips replaced his hands on her breasts and his tongue swirled around her nipples, sucking on her breasts and extracting whimpers from Gabriella. She pulled roughly on his hair when he bit her breasts and Mr Bolton hissed in pleasure.

His hands went under her skirt and dipped into her panties. She panted loudly as he started rubbing her clit and pinching it, making her even wetter. "Shit Mr Bolton! You're amazing," She panted, squeezing her legs together tightly as his finger entered her.

"Fuck you're hot Gabriella!" Troy moaned as she thrust her pelvis into his and her walls contracted around his fingers, giving him a preview of what was going to come later. "Call me Troy!" He grunted as Gabriella's juices exploded into his hand, soaking his fingers as he pulled them out of her pulsating core.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella cried as she came down from the high her orgasm gave her, "No one has ever made me orgasm that quickly; that was incredible!" Gabriella panted, her voluptuous chest heaving up and down.

"I know I am," Troy winked while retracting his fingers from inside Gabriella. She whimpered at the emptiness she felt when he did that and rubbed herself against him to feel the heat rise again in her core. "You're making me so fucking hard baby," Troy groaned as Gabriella skimmed her hand over his cock, applying pressure to it gently.

Suddenly Gabriella's body was not deliciously pressed against his anymore and Troy let out a sigh of impatience until he realised she was leading him over to the couch with a wicked smile. She forcefully pushed him down and kicked off her heels, but did not join him as he was expecting.

"Since I'm doing extra credit I'll give you something extra special." Gabriella winked at Troy; she undid the buttons of her shirt tantalisingly slowly, revealing her huge breasts that were encased in a black lace bra that looked too small for her. Troy was mesmerized as Gabriella's small fingers grazed over the top of her breasts and dipped underneath; he watched as she massaged them gently, making mewls of delight as she did. Gabriella undid her black lace bra and let it fall to the floor; Troy gulped as her glorious breasts bounced free and he felt his member straining against his jeans. She started the tease her nipples making them harden as she moaned openly at the pleasure she was given herself.

"_Gabriella_!"" Troy chocked out a strangled cry as he physically had to restrain himself from leaping on her. He felt like he was going to burst and spill his seed prematurely he was so hard. But Gabriella, seemingly oblivious to his problem as she continued to pleasure herself, only gave him a wicked smile.

Then she undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor leaving only a black lace thong. She then started to rub herself, her moans increasingly to an unbearable level. Troy couldn't take it anymore; he stood up and ripped her thong in two as he rushed to pull it off her body. Gabriella stood there surprised before saying, "You owe me a new thong,"

"I will buy you all the fucking thongs in the world if you get over here so I can fuck you," Troy growled desperately. Gabriella grinned and straddled him, raising her hips and rolling them over Troy's, eliciting sharp cries from both of them.

"I'm so wet Troy!" Gabriella moaned loudly into his ear as she grinded her fully nude body against Troy's clothed one, trying to create some friction. Troy almost lost control when her wetness dripped all over his jeans.

"Fuck!" Troy cried as he fumbled with his zipper, Gabriella lost patience and assisted in yanking down his boxers and jeans in one go. She whipped off his t-shirt as well and shoved him down onto the couch.

Troy flipped then over and pinned her to the couch. He thrust into her suddenly and Gabriella gasped in surprise. "You're so tight," He groaned. Pressure started to mount as Troy pumped in and out of her faster.

"Harder Troy!" Gabriella cried and Troy put her leg up by his shoulder so he could go deeper.

"Right there!" Gabriella screamed as he hit her G-spot perfectly.

"Let's change positions!" Gabriella gasped breathlessly, feeling empty as Troy's cock slipped out of her. She turned around and Troy delivered a naughty slap on her ass that made her moan erotically before thrusting back into her.

"God I love doggy style!" Troy shouted over Gabriella's screams of pleasure, moaning louder as he neared his climax. Troy let himself go, driving as deep into Gabriella's heat as he could. "I'm cumming!" Troy yelled, the sound of their skin slapping together as he moved in and out of Gabriella was too much, he came to the brink and tumbled into an intense orgasm.

"I'm not there yet!" Gabriella cried in frustration as Troy continued thrusting into her even after he had finished.

He finally dropped his hand and started rubbing her clit as well, "Oh God Troy!" Gabriella screamed, the sensation of his fingers and his cock inside her final throwing her over the edge.

"God Gabriella you were so fucking good you deserve A's for the rest of the semester,"


End file.
